


Renewal Ritual

by Goddess47



Series: Hale Land [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Moon ritual, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "Mother Moon," Stiles held out both hands. "We bring to you our selves and continue to offer ourselves to you."
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Land [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #413: Renewal





	Renewal Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> For Full Moon Ficlet #413: Renewal
> 
> Mostly a start for the new year... I'll be getting back to Anna soon!

They decided this would be just Peter and Stiles. The ritual only required the two of them and while they could invite any or all of the Pack, they decided that just the two of them would be best. They left Derek and the Sheriff to guard the Den and the children. Just because there had been no trouble in the recent past didn't mean they would relax at any time. 

It was the night of the Winter moon. The Pack would do its full moon run after Peter and Stiles returned from the ritual. The full moon hung low in the sky, skimming just above the tree-line. Moonlight flooded the open space around the Nemeton and it allowed them to move easily through the woods to their goal.

They settled in place, standing before the growing tree. Leaves rustled in the soft breeze.

"Mother Moon," Stiles held out both hands. "We bring to you our selves and continue to offer ourselves to you."

"Mother Moon," Peter said from next to Stiles. "We ask your continued blessings and your continued protection for our land."

"We have dedicated ourselves to your service and to keeping your traditions," Stiles continued. "We protect our Pack and they help protect each other and the land we live on."

"We ask your protection over our lands, our Pack and ourselves," Peter said. "We protect your land and the Nemeton from those who would not honor you."

"We ask your support in protecting us from those that would threaten our Pack and your lands," Stiles went on.

"We seal our promise in blood, freely offered," Peter said. 

They stepped forward and Peter flicked out a single claw. Stiles held out a hand to let Peter slice across his palm. Peter made a slice on his own palm. They clasped their hands together and let the mixed blood drip on the Nemeton. 

A white light flowed from the Nemeton and over them. A feeling of _rightness_ settled on both of them. There was an echo of support from the Nemeton in Virginia.

Peter let his palm heal and drew a human finger on Stiles' palm as the cut healed.

A soft kiss sealed their promise to each other.

"And I thank Mother Moon for you. Your love and support makes this Pack stronger than I could ever imagine." Peter leaned in for another kiss.

"Your love gave me a family that I cherish and support," Stiles replied. Then he grinned. "We did good!" 

"Yes, we did," Peter smiled.


End file.
